


Vlive Incident

by dongdongkith



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow - Freeform, Kim Sehyoon - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Teasing, bottom byeongkwan, kim byeongkwan - Freeform, top sehyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongdongkith/pseuds/dongdongkith
Summary: After a month (or so) of doing mostly paired and solo vlives, they finally decide to do a group vlive. Everything was going fine and everyone was doing great. But Byeongkwan, had different plans. Especially since he was feeling very needy today.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 60





	Vlive Incident

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ please beware that this probably isn’t the best smut considering it’s my first time writing it, but i’ve had this idea in my head for a while now and i just had to write it. i hope you enjoy it, now go on and read >:)

Finally, it is time for a group vlive after a while. Everything was set up and all they needed was to get settled in and start the live.

“Okay starting in 3, 2, 1” Junhee said.

Everything is going fine so far, Yuchan’s being the goof ball he always is and Donghun’s answering some comments. Junhee’s pretty quiet today but that was only because he’s tired. Sehyoon was currently in the middle of giving a TMI. And well, as for Byeongkwan, he was feeling _needy_. He needed someone inside of him. Someone to mark his neck and his inner thighs. He didn’t know why but he just needed someone to pleasure him. And he knew the perfect person to pleasure him like crazy, his boyfriend, Sehyoon.

“But yes that is all for my TMI! I will work much harder next time to show you a better piece of art.” Sehyoon said. The boys then started telling Sehyoon to not doubt himself like that because they personally really love his art. While they were hyping him up, Byeongkwan wasn’t. As much as he wanted to hype his boyfriend’s art work up, he wanted Sehyoon in him really bad. He was getting sexually frustrated. So, he then got an idea that might end up in him being punished but he’s ready for it.

Byeongkwan climbed up to the bed where Sehyoon was and he sat on his lap. Of course the members and choices didn’t find it weird because Byeongkwan is normally always this clingy with members. But Sehyoon didn’t know what he had coming. After the boys finished yelling at Sehyoon about how good of an artist he is, the rest of the members started telling their own TMI. Sehyoon had one arm wrapped around his waist while the other was holding his phone reading comments.

Byeongkwan then started to slowly move his hips against Sehyoon’s crotch, pretending that he was just adjusting himself. Sehyoon gave him a look.

“What’s wrong baby?” Byeongkwan whispered in a deep, sexy voice.

“Nothing nothing..” Byeongkwan then realized viewers could see them in the clear so he grabbed a blanket and put it around their lower area. Yuchan looked at them oddly and asked

“Is it that cold Byeongkwan? I can turn off the A-“

“No! It’s okay! I have my blanket so we’ll be okay”

He gave Yuchan a reassuring look and he then went back to finishing off his TMI. Byeongkwan went back to work. He started to move his hips again making sure his plump butt was rubbing against Sehyoon’s crotch. “What the fuck are you doing?” Sehyoon whispered, he didn’t want to be caught moaning and especially while on a live. Byeongkwan smirked at him and started picking up the pace a little bit, but not too much to the point where it’s very noticeable. He made sure to be slick with it. Sehyoon started biting his lip to prevent himself from making any noise.

Byeongkwan suddenly felt a hand on his crotch, it’s Sehyoon’s. He panicked because as much as he planned on teasing Sehyoon, he didn’t think he’d tease him back. And Byeongkwan isn’t the quiet type.

Sehyoon started to palm Byeongkwan through his shorts. Byeongkwan almost made his lip bleed from how hard he’s biting it. Junhee looked over “Byeongkwan you okay?” Byeongkwan tried his best to keep a smile on his face “Y-Yes! I’m great..” The boys knew what they were doing but of course, they loved teasing Byeongkwan about it whenever they’d catch him. “Okay, try not to make any noise” Junhee said while winking at him. The boys all laughed including Sehyoon. Byeongkwan was as red as a tomato, he can’t stand these guys. Choices kept asking what they were talking about previously but Donghun had to find a way to talk about something else.

After giving Byeongkwan a while to settle down, back to palming him Sehyoon went. He then put his hands in Byeongkwan’s pants, past the boxers and started touching Byeongkwan even more. Byeongkwan was almost about to lose his mind until Junhee saw how desperate Byeongkwan was and decided to finally end the vlive. They all said their goodbyes and ended the live. Byeongkwan quickly got up from Sehyoon’s lap, took his hand and ran to their room.

After locking the door, he sat down on the bed, still holding Sehyoon’s hand.

“Please please ruin me, ruin every hole on my body, I need you inside of me”

Sehyoon chuckled and then smirked “Look at how needy my princess is”

‘Princess’ Byeongkwan thought, that nickname made him feel so praised that he started blushing. “Just look at your flushed cheeks, I can’t wait to ruin that mouth of yours” And with that Sehyoon immediately started hovering over Byeongkwan. They started intensely making out right there and then. Byeongkwan always try’s to fight for dominance but he never wins. Sehyoon eventually started grinding his crotch against Byeongkwan’s. “Ah fuck please just fuck me already Sehyoon” Sehyoon ignored him, he likes seeing him beg for his cock. Sehyoon soon started to kiss down his neck leaving him the prettiest marks on his neck.

“Mm right there baby”

He started sucking more on his sweet spot. He then ripped Byeongkwan’s shirt off and started leaving hickies trailing all the way down to his lower abdomen. “May I?” He asked. “Of course you can idiot” Sehyoon stopped in his tracks and got up, he wanted to get a rope to tie his hands with, might as well make it more fun while at it.

He left and came back to Byeongkwan in his boxers and palming himself. “I’m sorry daddy, princess couldn’t wait any longer” Byeongkwan says while pouting. Every time he pouts Sehyoon wants to give in, but it’s best he punishes him the most for what he started earlier. “Well princess is gonna have to wait even longer until daddy says so” He shows him the rope and vibrator he brought. Soon enough, Byeongkwan has his hands tied up above his head. “Next time think twice about teasing daddy” He gets up and prepares the vibrator. Byeongkwan is whining, he needs to be touched by him. He regretted teasing him but he needs him inside of him or he’ll go insane. Byeongkwan is then startled by a vibrator being pushed inside of him “Aish! What the hell Sehyo-Ah~” He can handle the slight stinging pain but the pleasure took over him. Sehyoon was pushing it deep inside of him and back out. He was moaning like crazy until he felt no more inserting and the vibrations becoming slower. “Please faster Sehni~” He was coming down from his high which annoyed him but he knew he deserved it.

A sudden wave of fast vibrations and inserting came again. “Fuck please right there” He’s arching his back and moaning like crazy. He doesn’t care if the members listen anymore.

Soon enough, he’s about to reach his climax until the vibrator completely stops. Panting really hard and sweating like crazy, Byeongkwan is arching his back and trying to flip over to have friction with the sheets under him. He obviously failed to. Sehyoon starts chuckling “You’re so needy for my cock hm?” “Yes daddy, I want you to play with me, use me and ruin me in anyway you’d like” Sehyoon stared and finally gave in, he knew how desperate Byeongkwan can get. “I won’t be harsh on you princess, I still want you to be comfortable and feel safe, okay?” Byeongkwan looked at him in disbelief “Are you serious? I know you want me to feel safe and I do but please fuck me so hard until we break the bed” Sehyoon paused and then gave him a kiss on the forehead “If you say so”

He then untied his hands and in a matter of seconds Sehyoon is inside of Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan is moaning his heart out while Sehyoon throws his head back while groaning. He plays with his nipples and caresses his body like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, which it is. “I-I’m so f-full..Harder please” And Sehyoon did as told, he went harder and faster. With every thrust getting harder until he finally found the spot. “Ahh!! Fuck right there daddy please fill me up” Byeongkwan arching his back while stroking himself. He started feeling a knot tie up in his stomach so he knew it was near. “I’m s-so close” He could barely even speak. “Cum then baby, cum for me” And so he did. He squirted all over the sheets. “I’m so close fuck” Sehyoon says. “Wait, can you release in my mouth please? I want to taste you” Sehyoon says yes and takes himself out of Byeongkwan and positions himself on top of Byeongkwan to where he can release in his mouth. He starts jerking himself off and eventually, he soon releases.

“Wanna go clean up?”

“Not yet princess, let’s just stay here for a while”

And with that, they both dozed off into a deep sleep.


End file.
